


电车

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: 短篇，只是个xp释放^q^
Kudos: 18





	电车

燐音今天难得休息，一彩的生日很快就要到了所以今天准备出门给一彩挑个精心的礼物来挽回作为哥哥的风评。不是非常熟悉这种店，所以前一晚和niki讨论了半天哪里有比较好的店铺。本以为niki这个满脑子料理的料理宅对这种也没什么兴趣，没想到意外的了解的还挺多的，说起来niki确实是都市出生，那比自己熟悉这快地区的精品店也没什么不对。

由于今天是平日所以意外的还挺挤，而且燐音从起床开始耗着耗着就已经到了晚高峰的时候。现在简直挤的脚都能腾空，还好燐音比较高所以还能在高处呼吸新鲜空气。但很快优势地位也被后来涌上的被列车员死命推进来的上班族们给挤到了边缘的门旁。  
这还挺要命的，燐音只觉得自己的肚子都被挤到贴在了门上，整个人很难动弹。距离今天的目的地还很远，那个精品店据niki说在这条线的终点站。路上还莫名遇到了人身事故停了大把小时，急得燐音觉得体温都升高了，毕竟很多大商场晚上关门还挺早。还有说来很不好意思，由于出门前niki给做的饭基本都是汤水，所以燐音现在有点想上厕所，但也只能憋着并祈祷电车快点到站。

也许是因为憋尿而变得有些敏感，从刚刚开始那一波上班族挤进来之后，燐音总觉得…屁股的地方一直被什么硬硬的东西顶着。刚开始燐音还以为是公文包，可是一般来说大多数人都会把行李放在架子上啊…但想想这么挤的情况也就释然了。然而让燐音心里越来越捏把汗的是，这个以为是顶着自己的公文包，开始慢慢有节奏的撞击起来，虽然幅度很小，但在如此贴合拥挤的安静情况下反而更加明显。  
（靠该不会遇到痴汉了吧……我？这么大一个个头的男人？遇到痴汉？？饶了我吧这痴汉是不是瞎啊…）燐音一边在心里抱怨一边想着是否过一会儿该死的痴汉就能到站下车。可没想到，隐忍换来的是更加过分的试探。有双手伸上来环在了腰部，甚至还在尝试着往衣服里面探。这么大冬天的真是有够执着，燐音默默想着，今天出门也是过于匆忙，所以抓了一件羽绒外套就出门了，为了潮流裤子也只穿了一条破洞裤，反正走路走走就能变暖。没想到正是这种地方让痴汉有机可乘。痴汉很快就放弃了摸入上衣，转而是大胆的索性直接微微把羽绒服的底端撩起来把手伸了进去。

（……！）那只手冰冷的让燐音倒吸了一口气。要不是因为不能大肆动弹给别人带来麻烦，燐音早就在刚刚那一瞬间就转身殴打痴汉了。  
燐音有些无奈，今天的人身事故还不止一起，这会儿又因为一件而让电车停下了。周围的上班族们也很无奈，由于人数太多加上电车里充足的暖气，燐音越来越觉得燥热。又因为目的地越来越远，而且该死的痴汉变本加厉摸起了屁股。  
（见鬼了一个男人的干瘪屁股有什么好摸的，要不是这么挤早就干死你了。）燐音好气，又气又急然而一点办法都没有，来都市这么多年还是第一次碰上这事，也不可能像个姑娘一样大喊“这里有痴汉在摸我屁股”吧…亏自己长了个凶狠的外貌，还真有人能不挑啊。燐音只能继续忍耐着。  
痴汉一路变换贴着和揉着屁股的手指，在探测着什么。燐音今天穿的破洞裤还特别贴身材质，导致现在痴汉不管怎么碰都有种被直接触碰到肉的感觉。在仅仅只是贴着摸之后，痴汉开始揉捏了起来，这让燐音鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，本能的就扭了下腰想要躲开，然而腰上又放着痴汉的手，这一扭，让痴汉本来只是放着的手都开始摸起了腰部。那只揉捏着燐音臀部的手在揉捏的同时还时不时会用手指去比划臀缝，这让燐音更加觉得恶心。好在这时候突然电车动了起来，这稍微安慰了一点燐音，只要过一会儿下车的人多了，就能好好收拾这个痴汉。

也许是因为车动了起来吧，痴汉也随着加大了手上的动作。原本在腰上摸着的那只手向下滑到了腹部来回若即若离的点触着，这让燐音感到一阵阵酥麻，并且重新想起了自己还在憋尿中，更加没法忍受这种刺激。渐渐的燐音脸上都染上了红晕，因为羞耻和焦躁让燐音觉得电车上更热了。谁知就在燐音努力控制尿意的时候，刚刚一直在屁股缝来回摩挲着的手指向前摸到了裤子的漏缝中，那里正好是大腿根部。痴汉的手就这么在根部来回抚摸，让燐音更加产生了感觉，来回抚摸还时不时碰到那根分身，没过多久燐音就勃起了。似乎是感觉到了勃起，痴汉索性就更加往里伸手抚上了滚烫的分身，另一只手继续在燐音的臀部揉着，时不时将屁股瓣往中间推，时不时又往外扒。每次这么动作都会让燐音不自觉的就收紧了菊花。虽然以为痴汉只会碰碰下半身之类的，没想到刚刚抚上分身之后，痴汉转而用手摸起了蛋蛋。一边轻轻抚摸把玩着蛋蛋，一边屁股又被扒来扒去，燐音还从来没碰到过这样的同时进攻，使得分身更加高涨了起来。也没多久，把玩着燐音屁股的那个手就离开了，就在燐音呼了口气的时候，腿中间似乎有什么顶了进来，燐音一下子就明白了是痴汉的那一根插入了自己的两腿中间，要是真没穿裤子的话那这会儿会阴部分就要被摩擦了。（感谢裤子…）燐音吐槽了起来，真要说的话都已经勃起了，燐音也不是没有感觉，而且这只手和对方抵在背上的感觉总觉得有种莫名其妙的熟悉感。但燐音就算想回头看一眼，也每次都被痴汉手上更进一层的动作唤回。燐音总觉得这电车上周围站着的人是瞎的，但为了不被人发现勃起的尴尬状态，燐音从刚刚开始就一直稍微弓着腰，这让痴汉的手更加容易触摸到笔挺的分身了。也不知何时，痴汉已经双手从身后环抱着燐音让双手包裹住了昂首挺胸的那一根硬挺，让燐音浑身都颤抖了起来。这似乎刺激到了痴汉使其兴奋了起来，痴汉的手突然疯狂开始撸动起来。一阵阵异样的酥麻舒服的让燐音都有些想呻吟出声了，但在大庭广众之下也太失态。所以燐音只能更加涨红了脸死死咬住嘴唇憋着，但依然控制不住紊乱的气息从而非常轻声的喘息了起来。

“明明叫出来也不要紧的，让我听听你爽到融化的声音吧。”突然一阵熟悉的嗓音从背后传出，燐音还来不及回头看，就又被痴汉手上猛烈的动作牵制住了集中力。已经颤抖着渐渐从顶端分泌出一些液体的分身在痴汉手中努力挣扎着，但依然磨不过双手的加速而渐渐变得更加湿润和肿大坚硬，而痴汉似乎也越来越兴奋，不断小幅度前后挺着腰让痴汉的那根分身也能更加贴合燐音夹紧的大腿摩擦起来。随着摩擦速度的增加，燐音越来越敏感，一直憋着的微妙感觉和酥爽的下身摩擦感让燐音还是终于没能忍住漏出一丝隐忍的呻吟并达到了高潮。然而很神奇的是，虽然感觉射是射了，但没有什么液体喷出，而憋尿感依然存在。这么一去也有些腰软，燐音趴在了车门上微微喘着气，虽然这一趴让屁股略微翘起，从裤子的漏缝中似乎又有什么钻了进来。原来那痴汉一直都没射，反而现在更加硬邦邦的。燐音只感觉痴汉的那根探进来在大腿上前后摩擦的速度越来越快，然后就感受到了粘稠的液体和耳边暧昧的低吟。  
（好恶心！！！）燐音几乎在心中哀嚎起来，这下实在是无法忍受回头看了一眼，然而在看到那个痴汉的瞬间，取代愤怒的更多的是震惊。  
“燐音君，这种play感觉如何？”一阵轻声的低语在耳旁摩挲，燐音甚至不知道该骂还是该怎样。那个肩膀上随意垂着一根长长的灰色辫子的人，此刻正润红着脸看着自己，……虽然确实还挺可爱的。  
“………”  
“后两站有家旅馆还不错，如果燐音君不想去的话倒是不会强迫……”niki轻轻说着，便继续微笑着看着燐音。  
真是没办法啊…毕竟还得解决一下尿意，燐音红着脸点了点头。

“马上就要到xx站，xx站了，请要下车的客人准备。”


End file.
